


Wrapped up in you (never let me fall)

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [24]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Some angst, a little violence, but still with some funny bits, light to medium BDSM, probably as OOC as the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: The one where Feilong explores his fantasies and Oriya is supportive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part does not advance the slight plot that made its appearance a fic or two ago; it's just shameless, self-indulgent fluff (erm... well, my type of fluff....)

Feilong spent half an hour trying to figure out if it was his turn to go to Kyoto or Oriya’s to come to him. Then he called him. 

“Hello,” Oriya answered immediately. “I missed you.”

“Same here. Listen, is it your turn to come here or mine to go there?”

“Eh? Are we keeping track?”

“I think so. Aren’t we?”

“I don’t know. Let me think….” There was a long pause, and the sound of scribbling. “Erm… I’m confused. Does it count when Muraki kidnapped me?”

“That’s harsh.”

“It was abduction, and he will pay for it. Eventually.” 

Feilong blinked. Muraki was dead, wasn’t he? Oh, dear, and there he’d thought that Oriya was coping with losing his friend. Obviously not.

“Well?” Oriya asked. 

What had they been talking about? “Well, what?”

“Does that count?”

“I’m not sure.” 

“Ah, fuck this,” Oriya muttered. “Let’s keep things simple. Do you want to come here or do you want to stay there?”

“What do you want?”

“Ah, but it’s your birthday coming up. You choose.”

What did he want? “I would like to come, but I have an obligation towards Baishe. My birthday is an opportunity for my men to show their loyalty by bringing gifts and for me to reward them for it.”

“Fine, I’ll come, then.”

“Thank you.” Sometimes things could be as simple as that. 

&*&*

Oriya was the first to give him his present. Feilong opened the box eagerly. It contained a smoking pipe, with a bamboo stem and the tip and mouth piece made of gold. A dragon twisted around the tip, while a branch with blossoming cherry flowers was engraved at the mouth piece. 

Feilong smiled. “I like it. A special commission?”

“Indeed. That’s not all, though,” Oriya said, with the faintest of blushes. 

Feilong lifted the pipe from the box and found a small piece of paper. He unfolded it. “Valid for 48 hours,” he started reading out loud, and then stopped. ‘Total submission, Oriya’. “You mean that?”

Oriya nodded. “Forty-eight hours should give us enough time to explore your fantasies, and see if there are some that we both find acceptable, don’t you think?”

Feilong looked around. “I can’t leave the party now,” he whispered. “Can the forty-eight hours start later? Unless…” He grinned. “There are still rumours among my men – and others – that you influence me unduly. Perhaps if they saw you kneel at my feet, they’d stop thinking such stupid thoughts.”

Oriya stepped forward. “Alright.”

“You’d do it?”

“Why not? I promised to obey you unconditionally for forty-eight hours, didn’t I?” He smiled. “Or you think my pride is greater than my honour?” He looked at his watch. “So, does time start now or what?”

“Yes, why not?” He hardly believed Oriya would do it, but Oriya did, sliding gracefully down next to Feilong, and even nuzzling his knee, as if he were nothing but a precious pet. Feilong smiled at him. “Amazing.”

“My lack of pride?” Oriya asked innocently. 

“That too,” he replied, stroking Oriya’s hair. Oriya closed his eyes and nuzzled him, shamelessly, adoringly, wonderfully. 

Feilong became suddenly aware of how the room was quiet. He looked up and around, and saw his men watching him. He raised an eyebrow. His men looked away from him, and started talking loudly among themselves. 

“Of course, people might now think that you’re my kept man and not my wife,” Feilong grinned. “Or would a Japanese wife sit like that by her man?”

Oriya frowned. “Well, I’m not sure. And why am I your wife?”

“Because your hair is longer than mine.”

“Tsk.”

Feilong tousled his hair. “As if you don’t like it.”

Oriya glared at him.

“That wasn’t very submissive,” Feilong grinned. 

“You,” Oriya growled, using the rude term for ‘you’. “I’ll do better, you’ll see,” he huffed. 

Feilong grinned. “I hope so. You promised.”

“That I did,” Oriya said and his expression softened. He let his head rest against Feilong’s leg and closed his eyes. “Wake me up when you’re done with the party.”

“Hey, that’s….” not being submissive either, he wanted to say but Oriya winked at him. He grinned. It was his fault for asking him to kneel, wasn’t it? He should have given him a more precise order. But what? He started petting Oriya’s hair. 

With his free hand hand he motioned Wang to come closer. It was funny how Wang tried so hard not to look away from his face. Feilong smiled at him. 

“Happy birthday, Boss,” Wang said as he bowed down. He offered him a box wrapped in a bright red paper. 

“Thank you. Tao.”

Tao rushed to his side and took the box from Wang’s hands, putting it on the table. 

Li followed Wang, and Zhang followed Li, and Xu followed Zhang, and after Xu, one after the other the rest of the members of Baishe followed. Feilong was equally polite to all, and equally uninterested in seeing what they got him. All the while, Oriya was this warm weight agaist him, solid and quiet. Reliable. 

He wished Akihito were there to take their picture. The young man could see what others could not. As if summoned by his thoughts, Asami, with Akihito behind him, stood at the door. He blinked. He hadn’t invited them, but their presence made him strangely happy. 

“Happy birthday, Feilong,” Akihito shouted from across the room, still half-hiding behind Asami. Then he looked down and whistled. Exactly as Feilong had wished, he took out a small camera and snapped a few pictures. 

Asami looked at him, and then at Oriya. “Looks like you got a present you wanted this year,” he smirked. 

Feilong grinned. He looked down. Oriya either was really asleep, or too good at pretending he was sleeping. “You can say that.”

“If you want, I can give you some tips how to handle it,” Asami stage-whispered. 

Akihito pushed Asami away. “Feilong doesn’t need your help,” he said loudly. “You pervert,” he then whispered, suddenly getting all red in the face.

“Ha, looks like you know exactly what perversions I have in mind for tonight,” Asami laughed. 

Akihito shook his head, but his blush persisted.

“Oriya?” Feilong said softly, “It’s time to have dinner. Do you want to join us or would you rather go to bed, if you’re so tired?”

Oriya opened his eyes and looked at him, smiling. “Hm. Dinner sounds good.”

Feilong nodded. He stood up and gave his hand to Oriya, pulling him up when he took it. 

“I hope you’re hungry,” Feilong told them. “My cook has cooked as if I will host all the Families in Hong Kong, not just Baishe.”

&*&*

“Finally,” Feilong sighed, closing the door of his bedroom. “I thought this dinner would never end.”

“But did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, of course I did. But it was too long.” He looked at Oriya. “Why are you still dressed? And can you let your hair loose for me?”

Oriya tugged at the ribbon that held his hair and thew it at the floor. He toed his shoes and socks off next, and then his trousers. 

“You still can’t stip seductively,” Feilong smirked as he removed his cheongsam. 

“There’s nothing seductive about stripping. Besides,” Oriya said as he started unbuttoning his shirt, “the faster I’m naked, the faster we can make love.”

Feilong laughed, pulling down his trousers together with his underwear. “That’s true.” 

“So, have you thought what you want to do?” Oriya asked as his shirt joined his other clothes on the floor. “You mentioned wanting to tie me up quite a lot. Do you want to try that?”

“You really shouldn’t spring things like that up to people. I didn’t have any time to prepare.” Or buy toys or…

Oriya fell down on the bed, stretching his arms over his head and crossing his wrists. “Surely you can use something you already have in your room. A tie, a scarf, my hair ribbon.” 

Feilong took out some silk scarves and belts from his closet. “If we are to do this, we’ll need safewords,” he said as he sat by the edge of the bed and started tying Oriya’s wrist with the fabric. “Something to let the other know when things are uncomfortable, or…”

Oriya started laughing. “I could use ‘Father’ as my safeword.” 

“That would be hilarious,” Feilong agreed with a smile.

“But then…” He looked horrified, and slightly nauseated at whatever thoughts he’d had. “No, no. Don’t people use that traffic light system, as they call it? Green, yellow, red?”

“You’ve done your homework,” Feilong said approvingly, wondering if they had read the same things. “Yes, let’s use that.”

“Great. Now what?”

Indeed, now what? In his fantasies, he’d tie Oriya in ropes, or would have him on all fours and handcuffed, but then he’d stopped having such fantasies. “I’d like to tie your legs too, and then…” He looked at Oriya, staring at him with open curiosity. “We’ll see.” On second thought, Oriya looked far too composed and intense for his liking. “I’ll blindfold you too,” he said. Anything to stop seeing that focused gaze turned on him. 

He lifted Oriya’s head and tied a scarf twice around his head. “Comfortable?”

“Yes.”

He stood up to fetch another scarf. When he returned, Oriya’s face was turned towards him. “Can you still see me?”

“I always do.”

He sat down next to him, trailing the soft silk along Oriya’s neck. “What do you see with your eyes closed?” 

“Same things as with my eyes open. Light, colours, people. You,” he smiled. “You burn so brightly. Your soul is kind and gentle.” 

“So, you see the living and the dead.”

“We all have the same essence.”

Feilong frowned. “I’m naked, you’re naked, and we discuss the essence of souls. Great. Can’t you pretend not to see me, so I can pretend not to know, and I can finish tying you up?”

Oriya looked away from him. “Erm… Is that better? Why do you want to tie me up more? Isn’t that enough?”

“You don’t like it,” Feilong laughed. He ran the back of his palm along Oriya’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you. Much.”

“Much?”

He put his finger on Oriya’s lips. “You suck at submission.”

“I don’t think submission is supposed to be mindless, but rather based on trust. Knowing the parameters of…”

Feilong kissed him to shut him up. Oriya opened his mouth for him immediately, and let him suck on his lips, and thrust his tongue inside, and take, and take, and take. Perhaps they didn’t need bindings, but for some reason Feilong wanted them. 

He forced himself to slow down. They weren’t going anywhere. They had time. 

&*&*

“Comfortable?” Feilong asked when he was finished. 

“I guess so?”

“Glad to hear that. You look…”

“Ridiculous?” Even with the blindfold Feilong could picture Oriya frowning. 

“No, far from it. You look…” Powerful, sexy, delectable. 

“Exposed.”

“Well, you are naked,” Feilong laughed. “Seriously, though, what’s your colour?”

“Seriously? Yellow.”

“Already? We haven’t even started.”

Oriya tilted his head back. For an insane moment Feilong wondered if Oriya could see beyond the ceiling – and if yes, what did he see? But, no, these things didn’t happen even in the ghost films Feilong occasionally watched for fun. “Give me a moment to get used to this.”

Feilong sat next to him, watching as Oriya started breathing slowly and deeply. What he wanted to do was run his finger along that line that started from the hollow of his throat and ended in his cock. Even with his arms tied above his head, his legs spead with his ankles tied to his thighs, he looked strong, yet the way his chest moved so deliberately betrayed his vulnerability. What he did was to take Oriya’s hands in his, and squeeze. 

Oriya’s breathing slowed further. Feilong felt like laughing. This was not supposed to go like this. “You’re going to make me work for it, aren’t you?”

“Work for it?”

“Turning you on. You look like you’ll fall asleep in any minute now.”

“Worry not, I’m very much awake.” Oriya turned towards him and smiled. “If you want a tip, I’m most responsive to tactile stimulation. And my colour is green now.”

“You…” Feilong didn’t bother finishing that. He kissed him instead as he moved, settling between Oriya’s thighs and putting his hands over his breasts. He pressed on Oriya’s nipples with the heels of his palms and rubbed them until he felt them stiffen. Oriya sighed against his tongue. 

Feilong realized he wouldn’t last long. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and poured some on his fingers. “I’ll fuck you now,” he told Oriya as he started teasing him open. 

“Yes, please,” Oriya said, choking on the words and twisting helplessly as Feilong stabbed at his prostate. 

One finger, two fingers, three. Feilong counted inside his head as he stretched Oriya. He needed something to distract him from the sight of his lover straining against his bonds, his muscles moving with careless grace under pale skin as he shifted, his body opening slowly for him, lube glistening as if lighting the path Feilong should follow. 

“Feilong, please?” Oriya begged him so sweety. 

Feilong straddled him, and traced Oriya’s lips with the head of his cock, smearing them with precome. Oriya opened his mouth, and Feilong thrust inside him. “Get me wet. You’re not getting more lube tonight.” Well, he would, but Feilong knew that Oriya liked it rough every now and then; the thought of less lube would be a turn-on for Oriya. “And don’t make me come,” he added. Oriya could suck him dry in less than two minutes if he put his mind to it. 

Oriya hummed in agreement and Feilong had to pull out. Bastard, doing it on purpose. He moved back, smiling when he saw Oriya’s cock fully erect and shining at the head. He had to have a taste. Or two. This was his perfect snack, just enough of a sweet taste to make him want to move to the main course.

He poured more lube on his fingers, and stretched Oriya again. 

Oriya grimaced. “Stop teasing me,” he growled. 

“I like teasing you,” he said, finding his prostate again and rubbing it.

“Fei… long.”

Perhaps that was enough teasing; his dick too had never felt so wet before sex before. He pushed inside Oriya slowly, but without stopping. Oriya writhed beneath him. His fingers reached for something to hold, and Feilong leaned forward until he was buried inside his lover, but, most importantly, he could grasp his hands. He entwined their fingers and saw Oriya turn towards him. 

If they ever did this again, he’d avoid using a blindfold. It was weirder knowing that Oriya stared at him through his closed eyelids. Feilong closed his eyes; this way at least he couldn’t see Orya watching him. But then Oriya pushed against him, and Feilong stopped caring about blindfolds and stares and the way Oriya held his hands so very tightly like he depended on him, like he needed him. All he cared about was pushing back, and soon they had a rhythm that _worked_ , and drove him higher, and faster, and the pleasure growing inside him was so intense, it almost hurt. 

Feilong opened his eyes. Oriya was still staring at him, biting his lips so as not to cry out. His lips were so red. Feilong bent down to have a taste; they’d be so soft, so plump, so tender. The moment his tongue slid against Oriya’s, Oriya came with a strangled gasp. His whole body arched beneath Feilong’s, and tensed, hot and tight and wonderful, pulling Feilong’s orgasm with an effortless ease. 

&*&*

“I’m not done with my fantasies,” Feilong told Oriya when he released him.

“Alright,” said Oriya simply. “Whatever you want.”

“I want to tie you to my bed. Or something like that.” Feilong found himself lowering his voice. 

“Again?” Oriya frowned. 

“Not like that,” he said, tracing the red marks on Oriya’s thigh left from the belt. 

“Then?”

“Chain you here, in my room. To have you at my disposal all the time.”

“Be your kept man, you mean. Or your pet.”

Feilong nodded. The words, spoken in Oriya’s low voice made rougher from sex made his heart beat wildly and his blood rush to his dick. 

Oriya glanced down and smirked. “You desire such simple things.”

“Well?”

“Yes. Do it.”

“I might want to keep you naked as well.”

Oriya snorted. “Naked as well. Why not? We might as well fulfil your sex slave fantasy properly.”

“Don’t you have any fantasies?”

“No.” Oriya paused for a moment. “Actually, I do. I like to cuddle.” He nuzzled Feilong. “And if cuddles turn to making love, that’s good. If not, that’s also good.”

The simplicity of it hurt. “Let’s cuddle, then.”

Oriya hummed, and closed his eyes, turning his whole body towards Feilong and wrapping himself around him, languid and warm. Feilong hugged him, and started stroking his hair. Strange, capricious, careless, high-maintenance, annoying, were all words he’d used for Oriya on occasion. But the sex, ah, the sex. It was better with love. And this crazy, stupid person who hugged him tightly like he needed him, and nuzzled him like he wanted to mark him, loved him. Definitely loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito slid out of Asami’s embrace when he saw Feilong walk into the dining room. He sat on the chair next to Asami, wincing slightly. Asami, damn him, noticed, and grinned. Which only drew Feilong’s attention, and then he too started grinning. Damn them. “What?” he glared, challenging them to speak.

“Nothing,” said Feilong as he sat down. “But, you look uncomfortable.”

Asami preened. “Takaba was inspiring last night.”

“Really?”

Akihito reddened, though it was more from anger than embarrasment. “Don’t make it sound like this is my fault.”

“It wasn’t I who kept saying ‘more’ and ‘harder’,” Asami pointed out calmly. 

Feilong snorted. 

“Speaking of ‘more’ and ‘harder’,” Asami said, “did you break Oriya? Where is he?”

Feilong looked away. “Ah… He’s still in bed.”

“You broke him,” Asami nodded, his voice full of approval. 

“Eh, well…” Feilong coughed. “What are you doing after breakfast? Asami, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Sounds good,” Asami replied. 

“Then maybe I’ll take a walk in the park,” Akihito said even though no one had asked him. He stood up. “I’ll ask Oriya if he wants to join me.”

Feilong stood up so fast he overturned the chair he’d been sitting on. “I’ll go tell him.”

“Why?” As Akihito took a step forward, Feilong ran out of the room. “What was that about?”

Asami looked at him as if he were an idiot. Then he pulled him close to him and kissed him. 

“I still don’t get it,” Akihito protested. “Let me go.”

Asami tightened his hold around him. “Since when do you go to other men’s bedrooms?”

“Oriya is no man.”

Asami’s look of incredulity was something that Akihito wished he could photograph. 

“He’s my friend,” Akihito explained. 

Asami still studied him. “Takaba, give them a few moments.” 

He looked at him and Akihito looked back. “Oh,” he suddenly grinned. “He’s in bed is a euphemism… but, no, why would it be so? I don’t get it.”

Asami hit him softly on the top of the head. “Would you like anyone to walk into our room after sex?”

“Not really. Especially when you bring your toys to bed.” He blushed, thinking of how Asami had improvised and used his ties and his gun to play the night before. Damn him, but he had liked it. 

“That’s why. Let them clean up first.”

Akihito opened his eyes wide. “You think Feilong used….”

“Why not? I know I would have, in his place, with my lover acting all coy and submissive.” His eyes shone. “Hey, Takaba, want to pretend to be a proper uke later?”

“What the fuck is a proper uke, you pervert?”

“Someone’s who’s not a brat,” he said, taking Akihito’s hand into his and kissing his fingertips first, and then the inside of his palm. 

Akihito hit Asami on the forehead with his free hand. “You take me as I am.”

Asami pulled him close. “I intend to do so.” He cupped Akihito’s ass with his right hand and started fondling him.

“Argh, Asami, no…. no, not now.”

“Why not now?” 

“It’s Feilong’s house.”

“You didn’t protest last night.” Asami squeezed him.

Akihito squirmed. “Last night we were in a room of our own, not a dining room.”

“No one will disturb us.” 

“Except Feilong.”

“Oriya probably keeps him just as busy.” Asami fingered him over his jeans.

Damn him for liking it. “Damn it, stop.” Akihito twisted away from his grasp. A moment later he sighed in relief.

Feilong raised an eyebrow. “Now you looked flushed as well as uncomfortable, Akihito.” He smirked. “But the table hasn’t been disturbed. Did I interrupt something?”

“No, no, nothing,” Akihito replied, covering Asami’s “As a matter of fact.”

“I see,” Feilong nodded, still smirking. He sat down and started buttering a slice of toast. “Oriya says he’ll stay in bed today.”

Akihito narrowed his eyes, and looked down. “Alright.” He poured some coffee. So, Feilong wanted him to stay away from his friend? No one told him what to do, or not do. 

&*&*

Akihito ate as slowly as he could, ate more than he needed, and essentially waited until Asami and Feilong had finished breakfast and moved to the study. Only then did he slip into the corridor and hurried to Feilong’s room. He knocked on the door twice, and then opened it. 

Oriya, dressed in a dark blue kimono, sat on the floor, watching the view outside, an open book next to him. He turned and waved at him. “Hey.”

Akihito closed the door behind him, frowning. “Is that…” He crossed the room and stood next to Oriya. He pointed down. “Is that a chain?” 

“Of course it is,” Oriya said. 

He started looking around. There had to be something to unlock the ankle restrain. 

Oriya lifted a delicate chain from around his neck. Something small and shiny dangled from it. “I have the key, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

Akihito fell on the floor like his legs couldn’t support his weight any longer. “Are you crazy?”

“Is there a right answer to that?” Oriya smiled. He stood up, and the carpet couldn’t smother the sound of links clinking together as he moved. 

The sound made Akihito sick, bringing back too many unpleasant memories. Every time he thought he was finally over the past, something happened. He remembered all too well wearing a chain like that (the same one? Could it be?). How heavy it was when he moved, and how it chafed, to the point that he couldn’t do anything but stay in bed to try and minimize the damage on his skin. How trapped he had felt, nothing but a pawn in a fucked up game between Feilong and Asami. How scared he had been of Feilong’s cold eyes, his easy, casual threats, his body that was nothing but a weapon aiming to hurt and humiliate him. 

He felt his fingers close around a smooth, warm surface. He opened his eyes to find a mug of lightly fragrant tea in his hands and Oriya staring at him gently. “You are crazy. Why would you submit to this?”

Oriya sat facing him. “Drink your tea.”

He snorted, but took a sip anyway. It was pleasantly warm, and tasted like fresh cut grass. The flavour brought memories of sitting at his granparents’ porch, lazing in the sun, feet swinging. He remembered having been safe, and protected. He remembered he was safe. “He made me wear a chain like that,” he said softly. “First he kept me in a cage like an animal, and then he chained me, like a pet.”

“Ah.” Oriya frowned. 

“He scared me,” he said in an even smaller voice, and took another sip. “He hurt me.” 

“I hate it that he hurt you,” Oriya said, hugging him loosely and carefully. Akihito relaxed into his embrace. “Want me to hit him for you?” Oriya suddenly said. 

Akihito laughed, and how he managed not to spill the tea was a small miracle. “I know he’s changed, and I have too, but, you shouldn’t encourage him. And you shouldn’t allow this… loss of dignity.” 

Oriya smiled. “Ah, but I brought it upon myself, you see.”

He frowned. 

“I am a shitty boyfriend, if that word can describe me at my age, or haven’t you noticed? I come and go as I please, I often neglect to call him, I keep things from him.” He sighed. “I don’t even say ‘I love you’ most of the time.” He sighed again, looking out. 

“And? That may make you an asshole, but it doesn’t explain this,” he waved at the chain again.

“This? This is a game. But…”

Akihito waited. And waited. Then he lost his patience and hit Oriya on the arm. “You’re good at listening but you suck at talking. Out with it.” 

Oriya laughed for a moment. It was almost a giggle. “I make him insecure, Akihito, and I don’t know how to tell him that he shouldn’t be.”

“So, you think that if he chains you he…”

“He will have a tangible, visible proof that I am his.” He sighed. “I’m trying to do better, but I don’t think I’m doing enough.” He covered his face with his hands. “Have I talked enough now?”

Akihito frowned again. “You two idiots deserve each other. I’m certain he knows. No, I know. Wait here.” Then he grinned. “Not like you have a choice.”

Oriya snorted. 

“Want me to bring you anything while I’m at it?”

“Yes, my shamisen, please. What kind of a sex slave would I be if I don’t play music for my master?”

Akihito shook his head. “You shouldn’t encourage this sort of behaviour. If only…” 

“Yes?”

“Later.” He hurried out of the room, rushed to his room first to bring his camera and his computer, and then to Oriya’s. Now, if only he managed to keep his mouth shut when he went back. 

Oriya handed him a small cup the moment he walked into Feilong’s bedroom. “Put that there. Thank you.”

Akihito did so. This tea was different, sweet and floral. Very relaxing. Very enticing. 

“Well?”

“A little patience.” Akihito sat down and finished his tea while he downloaded the images from the camera to his laptop. When the transfer was finished he had a quick look at them. Some were blurry, but, there, that one. And that one. “Look,” he said.

Oriya did. And blushed. “How embarrassing. You have to destroy them afterwards.”

“As if.”

“If they fall into the wrong hands, people will die.”

“You’re exaggerating. And you’re not paying attention to the pictures.”

Oriya shook his head. “Fine. Is my skin really so pale? It’s ridiculous.”

“Still not seeing. Look how comfortable he is with you. You’re pushing him to the side of the chair with the way you’re leaning on him. You’re into his space and he lets you. And here?” He clicked on the second image. “This image that he looks at you? If he were more relaxed, he’d be a… I don’t know a thing that is very relaxed. Think of your own metaphor.”

Oriya smiled. “Cat?”

“Nah, he’s more of a tiger.”

“Or a lion.” 

“Yes, something that is so very relaxed and happy it’s almost annoying,” he grinned. “A bit like Asami after sex.”

Oriya blushed again. Akihito nudged him. “Last night, you sounded so embarrassed and yet aroused when Asami mentioned perversions.”

Akihito reddened as well. The discussion he’d hoped to avoid. “Erm… that.”

“How do you deal being with someone who is more… adventurous than you?”

“Ah… Well, Asami keeps pushing and pushing until I say ‘yes.’” He laughed, feeling less awkward. “And it’s not that bad. When you’re with someone who knows exacty how to turn you on.”

“Hm,” Oriya smiled. “I’m so glad Feilong talks me through everything. I don’t think I would appreciate being pushed into things.”

Akihito smiled. Feilong was still a control freak who liked the sound of his own voice. But he couldn’t tell Oriya that. “Feilong has changed. But so has Asami. Or maybe not,” he reddened, think of the way Asami had tied him up the night before. “I wish he were more discreet, but I do like it when he’s ‘adventurous’ now.”

“I think it’s weird.”

“Yet, you let Feilong tie you to the bed.”

“Yes, that…” Oriya laughed. “He wanted it,” he sighed with a soft expression. 

Akihito took a picture. At Oriya’s frown, he smiled. “You have a very expressive face.” The way he just smiled and looked thoughtful and happy at the same time? He might just send the picture to Feilong as a belated birthday present. 

“You have a very expressive face too,” Oriya said gently. “You really love Asami, and you have forgiven Feilong, and you put up with me. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being.”

Akihito hit him. “Nonsense.”

Oriya shook his head. “No matter,” he started saying, when the small door at the back of the room slowly opened. 

Akihito froze. He didn’t know the name of the man, but he remembered him. One of Feilong’s men who had tried to beat him for ‘hanging around the Boss.’ 

“The former and the current pet. How lucky. You’re not going anywhere,” he grinned at Oriya. He took out a gun and pointed it at Akihito. “And don’t you get any ideas.” He snorted. “Look at you, both of you seducing the Boss. You,” he looked at Akihito, “I understand. You’re _pretty_ ,” he hissed the word. “But you?” He looked at Oriya. “It’s unnatural.”

“Only my Father calls me that,” Oriya laughed. “Have you been hanging out with him?”

The man ignored him and continued his rant. “Shamelessly flaunting your position next to the Boss, you whore.”

Oriya laughed. “Haven’t heard that before.”

“Stop laughing.”

“Why? You are so amusing.”

“Oriya, he has a gun. Pointing it at me.”

“Haha, I know,” Oriya kept laughing. “He’s pointing it at the wrong person,” he said as he pulled the chain. It hit the man on the shin and he stumbled on the floor, face forward, firing the gun towards the ceiling. Before the man could sit up or roll over, Oriya was next to him, grabbing his head and hitting it against the floor. “What an asshole, right?” he smiled. 

“He… he…”

“He’s unconscious, but there was a gunshot and I think we have less than a minute before…”

The door opened with a bang. Akihito saw the barrel of a gun before he saw Asami. The moment he saw him, he ran straight to him, so glad when Asami grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close. Behind Asami stood Feilong, gun at the ready, and behind him, at least three of his Baishe men. 

“Your house is full of maniacs,” he shouted at Feilong, hitting him with his free hand. 

Asami pushed him back into the room. 

Feilong followed him, waving his men away. “What happened here?”

“He fell onto a wall?” Oriya grinned. “No, it was the floor. Yes, that’s what happened.”

“Oriya,” Feilong snapped. 

Oriya shrugged. 

“He… he came in and threatened us. For seducing you,” Akihito said, voice shaking with anger, hitting Feilong again. “Your men are so obsessed with whom you fuck, it’s like a soap opera. With guns. And maniacs.”

Asami hugged him tightly. 

Feilong aimed at the man. 

Oriya covered him with his body. 

“Oriya, move away.”

“No.”

“I said….”

“And I said…”

They stared at each other stubbornly. 

“Why not?” asked Asami. 

Oriya glanced at Akihito before looking at Feilong. “Because killing is wrong.”

Feilong snorted. “You forget to whom you speak.”

“So do you.”

“Akihito, maybe we should go. You wanted to take a walk, right?” Asami told him gently. 

“That… that sounds like a good idea,” Akihito agreed. He let Asami guide him outside, past the Baishe men, past Tao looking scared, past the long, dark corridors, and into the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is still in the BDSM territory and dealing with domestic discipline - something that I personally find a little upsetting, so here is this warning! What else? - it is all consensual, though it may not look it at times. It's probably not sane, though. More on all that on the next chapter (probably). So, yes, this was another warning.

Feilong glared at Oriya. “Now that Akihito’s gone, will you step away so I can deal with that vermin?”

“No. Your house is still warded. Do you want to end up with a trapped soul? Let me break one of the seals first.”

“Fine. You do that.”

Oriya stood up, took a few steps and stopped in front of the door. “Do you have a knife?”

Of course he did. Feilong took out of the dagger from the thigh holster and gave it to him. 

Oriya cut a thin line across his finger and pressed his hand down. “Done.”

“Thank you.”

Feilong grabbed Xu by the neck. Oriya opened the door for him. Feilong threw Xu out on the corridor. “Wang,” he shouted, closing the door behind him. 

Wang ran towards him from the dining room, followed by Li and Zhang. So, that’s where they had gathered? Feilong stepped on Xu. “Wang, deal with him. And spread the message. Whom I fuck is my own business. I thought the men of Baishe were above such petty and pointless concerns.”

“They are.”

Feilong kicked Xu. “Doesn’t seem so. Wang, no one made such a fuss about who my father slept with.”

“Well, your father didn’t sleep with men, Master Liu,” Wang said carefully as Li started pulling Xu away. 

“Why does that matter? It doesn’t make me weak.”

“I don’t claim to understand it either,” Wang replied. 

Feilong frowned. “No matter. Make sure everyone knows that if they touch or hurt what’s mine, they’ll wish they’d never been born.” 

“Yes, Master Liu.”

He dismissed him and went back to his bedroom. Perhaps he was weak, if his men made assumptions about his leadership based on who his partner was. Who was currently sitting quietly by the window, as if nothing had happened. 

“Oriya,” he said, Oriya turned towards him, looking at him so guilelessly, and at that moment fear bled into his anger. “You are so stupid.”

Oriya blinked.

“You could have been hurt, you idiot.” He crossed the room, sat next to him, and hugged him. “You stupid idiot. Where is your gun? Why didn’t you shoot him? You left it in your room again? The nightstand? Where?”

“I’m not sure.”

Feilong shook him. “Idiot.”

“It’s fine. Nothing happened.”

“Only because you were lucky.”

“Not really. I assessed the situation, calculated the…”

Feilong stood up. “You are not listening to me,” he shouted. “You could have been hurt. Akihito could have been hurt. You should have used a gun. Or your fucking sword. Why did you forget that too? Do you feel so safe here with me?” How could he protect someone who didn’t listen to him? His voice broke. “Damn you.” He looked down at Oriya, still looking at him like he couldn’t understand. “You’re still not listening to me. Perhaps something else is needed.” He took out his cock and pressed it against Oriya’s lips. 

Oriya opened his mouth immediately. Feilong thrust inside him a couple of times, before pushing in as far as he could. Oriya gagged a little, but then he steadied himself on Feilong’s thighs, and started sucking him in earnest. 

Feilong let him. It felt maddeningly hot and tight, and Oriya had closed his eyes with a blissful expression. Fuck it. This was a reward for him, not punishment. “You need to be punished for your stupidity, not enjoy this,” he said pulling away, annoyed at himself, annoyed at Oriya, annoyed at Xu, annoyed at the world. 

“I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have done.”

“I would have shot him from the start. Maybe if I beat some sense into you, you’ll start being more careful.” 

Oriya made the tiniest of snorts but it was enough for Feilong to see red. Yes, he woud definitely beat some sense into this idiot, so he would stop being such an idiot. Scaring him like that. 

He went to the closet, took a belt and a scarf and went back to Oriya. “I have other things downstairs but we won’t need them, will we?”

“Look…”

“No, you look.” Feilong cracked the belt across his hand. “You can’t keep scaring me like this. Since words don’t seem to get through, maybe this will.” He waited but Oriya didn’t seem to understand that he needed his consent. “Do you agree to this?” 

Oriya glanced down for a moment. Then he looked up at him. “Fine,” he said sullenly.

“Good.” Feilong went around him. “You make me so mad,” he said angrily, tracing the soft skin on his wrists before tying them. 

“We weren’t…”

“Shut up. Just shut up,” Feilong cried as he pulled him up by the arms, shoved him across the room and threw him against the bedframe. He pushed his upper body on the bed, swept his hair away, and lifted Oriya’s kimono and undergarments. Then he slapped his ass. “You’re like a child, so I’m going to punish you like one.” Oriya gasped once, and Feilong spanked him again. This time there was no reaction so Feilong continued, striking him again and again, until his skin was a light pink. He picked up the belt again and folded it in two. 

“You scared me,” he said as he hit him. “So much.” Another hit. “You could have been hurt.” He hit him again. “You idiot. You stupid idiot.” Every word was followed by a hit and Feilong decided this was a rhythm he liked. Oriya shuddered every time. 

“You are so careless. So constantly careless. You don’t care what happens to you? Well, I do. You. Stupid. Idiot.” Oriya gasped again. “Don’t you know what you mean to me?” After each hit Oriya made a soft, broken sound, but that wasn’t enough for Feilong. “And you keep doing it. You stop, and then you start again. You. Keep. Forgetting. You. Are. Mine.” 

Oriya started sobbing.

“So. You. Can’t. Willingly. Mindlessly. Stupidly. Endanger. Yourself. You. Idiot. Idiot,” Feilong said one more time, feeling drained. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay?” Oriya kept crying. “But….”

“Damn you,” Feilong yelled, throwing the belt away and strode out of the room. Maybe he should join Akihito and Asami in their walk in the park. Infuriating, unrepentant bastard. He turned back. 

“Don’t you dare die on me,” he screamed as he opened the door. 

“Likewise,” Oriya shouted back. 

Feilong closed the door quickly behind him. He sighed, staring at Oriya, who stared at him. “You act like nothing can hurt you. You’re not immortal, Oriya.”

Oriya lowered his garments, hissing when they touched his skin. “I know,” he half-sobbed as he crawled on the bed. 

“Then?”

Oriya curled in on himself slowly. “You’re right.”

Feilong started counting silently. He meant to reach to ten; he made it to three. “If I’m right, why do you do this to me?”

“I’m not doing it on purpose. What would you have done in my place?”

“I would have shot him,” Feilong shouted. 

Oriya smiled, shaking his head. “And I forgot my gun. Somewhere.”

Feilong shuddered. He chuckled, but what came out was more like a cry. 

“Come here,” Oriya told him. 

Feilong went. He lied down next to him, and wasn’t surprised at all when Oriya hugged him. 

“I’m sorry I keep failing you,” Oriya whispered.

“More like, your frustrate me.” He wiped the tears still on Oriya’s eyes. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I hurt you first.”

“Still you didn’t deserve this, even if you agreed to it.” He sat up, and lifted Oriya’s clothes. His skin had turned a dark pink, and there were even a few welts. “I’m sorry. I let my anger take over me.”

“I might have done the same in your place.”

Feilong kissed the small of Oriya’s back. “No, you would have made love to me until I said I was sorry.” He kissed the uppermost welt. Oriya took a sharp breath. “Does it hurt when I do this?”

“It’s tender and sore, but, no, I wouln’t call it hurting.”

“Alright, then,” he smiled. “I’ll kiss them all better.” And he had some aloe vera gel. That should help too. 

&*&*

When Oriya fell in an exhausted sleep, Feilong unlocked the ankle restraint, covered him with a blanket and let him rest. 

He wasn’t surprised when he found Asami at his study together with Akihito, both of them working on their laptops side by side. It was a picture of perfect cosiness. “Making yourselves at home, I see?”

“What else is there to do?” Asami smirked. 

“Where’s Oriya?” Akihito asked. 

“Sleeping.” He snorted. “For a moment I thought I broke him, but he just needs to rest.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Did you have angry, make-up sex?”

“More like an angry shouting match.” 

“Ah. Sex would have been easier and more effective.”

“Not everyone is like you, Asami,” Akihito said, blushing a little. 

“Akihito, can I talk to you? In private,” he added, looking at Asami. 

Akihito put his hand on Asami’s. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be right next door if you need me,” he said, kissing him on the cheek as he stood up. 

Feilong waited until he was out. Then he sat down next to Akihito. “Earlier, you said that Xu had accused you both of seducing me.”

“Yes. So what?”

“And that my men are obsessed with my sex life.”

“Yes, that too.”

“Has this happened before? To you?”

Akihito stared at him. “What’s it to you?”

“If it has, I need to know. And I need to apologize to you.”

“It’s all in the past.”

“Then I need to apologize even more,” Feilong said seriously. 

“You need to deal with your men,” Akihito snorted. “It’s like they’ve put you on a pedestal and yet…. They’re jealous of your partners as if they were your lovers.”

Feilong frowned. “But I never gave them any right to think that I….”

“You can’t control what they think. But you should control how they act.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. You’re the Boss, I’m just a photographer,” Akihito grinned. 

Feilong closed his eyes, leaning backwards. “Discipline, huh? In any case,” he said, opening his eyes and looking at Akihito again, “I’m sorry. This shouldn’t have happened.”

“Maybe you should ask Asami how he does it.” Akihito leaned forward. “I think Kirishima is half in love with him,” he said in a low, conspiratorial voice, “but he’s never acted like that towards me.”

“Maybe it’s just Kirishima being a decent person.”

“Maybe.” Akihito took his laptop and held it between them. “Since you’re here, I have some pictures to show you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Tell me if you want to keep any.”

Feilong smiled. Perhaps he would. 

“So, this is from last night,” Akihito told him. 

Feilong hummed approvingly. He had been right; Akihito could capture the essence of things with his camera. He looked so happy on his birthday gift taking, surrounded by all he held dear. His men, that he thought loyal to him, Oriya, Akihito, even Asami. And Tao, too, at the corner, looking at him with such devotion. 

“This one too.” 

That one made him sigh. It was clear that he was in love, his emotions open for everyone to see. How could his men think this perverted or ugly? He couldn’t understand. 

“And this one is from this morning,” Akihito said. 

“Oh.” Such a cute expression. “What was he thinking?” he asked softly. 

“You.” Akihito smiled. “He’s stupidly in love with you.”

“I know.” But it was nice to see it through someone else’s eyes. He stood up. He had been sidetracked by fear and anger, but it was time to go back. Back to where they played; where Feilong pretended to be in control, and Oriya pretended to have relinquished his. “I have another day or so and since he loves me…” Oriya woudn’t tell him no. 

“Feilong, what are you thinking?”

“I’m going shopping. Akihito, I should be back by lunch time. If not, can you check up on Oriya for me?”

“I’m not sure I like this,” Akihito said hesitantly. 

“Please?”

“Fine. I will.”

“Thank you.” Feilong actually leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “See you later.”

“What was that about? Do I even want to know?” he heard Akihito mutter as he walked out of the room.

&*&*

Feilong managed to be back before lunchtime, several bags of different sizes in his hands. Tao looked at him strangely. “Fei-sama,” he said quietly, “why did you go out all alone? I was worried.”

“Because I had some very important things to do.” He grinned and would have ruffled Tao’s hair if his hands were free. Ah, why not. He put the bags down and did it, making Tao squirm. “You shouldn’t worry so much about me.”

“I can’t help it, Fei-sama. Everyone was in such an uproar this morning, and then Wang took Xu down to the warehouse and he killed him.”

“Good.”

“But Xu would never have hurt Fei-sama. Maybe Oriya-sama, but he wouldn’t really hurt him much. He wouldn’t dare.”

“Tao, do you know something about what happened this morning?”

“Only that Xu didn’t like Oriya-sama. But a lot of people don’t like him, so I didn’t pay much attention to it.”

Feilong sighed. Everyone knew except for him. What kind of a leader was he, if he was in the dark about what went on in his own house? “Tao, will you tell me who doesn’t like Oriya?”

“Will you kill them?” Tao’s eyes were wide, and he looked scared. “Because I didn’t like him much either,” he whispered, looking away from him. 

“No,” he reassured Tao. “I just want to know so I can keep an eye on them, and make Oriya aware that he should careful around them. As for you….” He raised Tao’s chin and looked at him. “You like him now, right?”

Tao nodded several times. “Yes. Because when you were shot, he was the only one who felt like I did.” Tao hugged him tightly. “I thought I would die if you did.” 

Feilong smiled. “Don’t worry, Tao. No one is dying.”

Tao’s arms just tightened around him. 

He kissed Tao’s forehead. “Tao, I need to do a few more things today, so can you let go?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Fei-sama,” Tao jumped away as if burned. “Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Tao,” Feilong smiled at the boy. He ruffled his hair one more time. “I want you to think hard about who might not like Oriya and make a list. Maybe tomorrow you can show it to me? But for now, I want you to make sure that I will not be disturbed under any circumstances. Alright?” 

“Yes, Fei-sama.”

“Good.” 

“Ask Cook to have lunch ready in two hours, and ask Akihito and Asami to join me.”

“And Oriya-sama? Will he be joining you for lunch today? Should I have a place set for him?”

“Ah, I don’t know yet. Yes, do that.”

“I hope he feels better soon. It’s so bad he came down with a cold just when he was visiting you.”

“Yes, indeed. How unfortunate,” Feilong said hurriedly. “Later, Tao.” 

He smiled as Tao ran along the corridor. Tao was growing up, but he was still a child. A sweet, and slightly naïve child. Maybe he should send him to Asami for a year; that would open his eyes. Or maybe not. He liked Tao as he was. 

“I’m back,” he said as he walked into his bedroom. He put down the bags and looked at Oriya, who was still lying on the bed. “Feeling better?”

Oriya looked up from the book he was reading. “Feeling better? In what sense?”

“In any sense.”

“Ah. I don’t know.”

Feilong shook his head. “I have just the thing, then.” He took one of the bags and went to the bathroom to change. 

When he came out Oriya’s eyes widened. “What? What is that?”

“Meet sexy nurse Feilong,” he said, striking a pose. He thought he looked quite fetching in a labcoat.

“Your hair is against regulations,” Oriya said as he slowly sat up and studied him. 

“That’s what you noticed?” He laughed. “Want me to tie it back?”

“No, its fine. But I don’t understand.”

“I’m going to be your private nurse,” he said,”because you look like you need one.” 

“I don’t ne…”

Feilong took one of the smaller bags, sat next to him and pulled the blanket off him. “Yes, you do,” he said before he kissed him. “Take your clothes off. Please?”

Oriya frowned. “I don’t…”

“Do you want to stop?” 

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then?”

Oriya stripped. “I don’t feel like having sex right now,” he said as he lay down. 

Feilong froze. This was the first time Oriya refered to their activities as ‘sex’ instead of ‘making love’. Maybe he had broken him. “No sex. I promise.” 

Oriya let out a sigh of relief. 

“That looks ugly,” he whispered, tracing the marks left by the belt very lightly, noticing how Oriya tensed under his touch. “It will probably bruise.”

Oriya groaned. “Great, that’s all I need.”

“Luckily for you, Nurse Feilong has just the thing.” He took out a small bottle from the bag. “It’s a blend of lemongrass, geranium, lavender and almond oil. They assured me it will promote healing, and it also smells quite pleasant. What do you think?”

“Yes, it does smell nice.”

Feilong poured some on Oriya’s skin and rubbed it as gently as he could. “There. This should help. I also bought this,” he said as he took out another bottle. “It’s almond oil with vanilla and bergamot.”

“What will you use it for? A cake?”

“It’s supposed to be a good combination for relaxation.”

“No, thank you. I’d rather not smell like dessert.”

“Fine.” Feilong put it aside. “Maybe some camellia oil? Would you like that?”

“Much better, thank you.”

“Then, count on Nurse Feilong!” He got up to fetch it. 

Oriya smiled. “You do look good in that,” he said. 

“I know, right?” Feilong grinned when he came back. “And wait till you see what I have underneath.”

“Nothing?”

Feilong shook his head. “Massage first. Then I’ll show you. Or not. Since you don’t feel like having sex, it would be a waste of my time.”

Oriya lifted himself up. “That’s…”

“Mean?” Feilong laughed. “I wore it so we could make love, but if you don’t want to….”

“Now I’m even more curious.”

“Massage first.”

Oriya lay down. “Fine. But then?”

“We’ll see.”

&*&*

Oriya winced as he sat down. 

“So, you did have angry make-up sex,” Asami smirked.

Oriya looked away, blushing. Feilong reddened as well. 

“You did,” Akihito grinned. 

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Asami continued. 

“Well… I’d rather not have this discussion, thank you very much,” Oriya said primly.

Asami smirked. “Fine, let’s talk about the weather. Oh, no, you had no chance of checking the weather because you were busy having angry make-up sex.”

Akihito elbowed him. “Asami.”

Oriya snorted. “Fine, yes, we did. And it was. Good. We’ve almost made up.”

“Almost?” Feilong raised an eyebrow.

“We still need to have a couple of discussions, don’t you think? But later.”

Feilong nodded. “Tomorrow, after dinner?”

“Yes, that sounds good.”

Asami grinned. “Now that this is over and done with, we have more important things to discuss.”

“We do?” Akihito asked. “I thought we had a rule of not discussing work over meals.”

“It’s not work-related. As you know, we went for a walk in the park this morning.”

“Yes, and?”

“I realized Akihito hasn’t seen much of Hong Kong. So, how about a trip to the Po Lin Monastery tomorrow? I checked the weather forecast and it should be a nice day. Unless you have some other suggestions? Apart from Disneyland.”

“Who would willingly go to Disneyland?” Feilong asked. 

“I would,” Akihito said, grinning. “Tao too.”

“Maybe another day,” Asami told him forbiddingly. Akihito pouted for a moment, and then he laughed. “Brat,” Asami said fondly. He turned to Feilong. “Well?”

“Po Lin Monastery sounds like a good place to start exploring the rest of Hong Kong. Oriya, do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“I don’t know.” Feilong caught Akihito’s glance at Asami. They were being weird, weren’t they? He looked at Oriya. 

“We’ll think about it,” Oriya said, “and tell you tomorrow at breakfast.”

Asami was the one to first look at Akihito this time. “You clearly didn’t have good make-up sex.”

“Or maybe we’re getting ready for another fight,” Oriya smirked. 

“And another round of make-up sex,” Feilong added. 

“That’s why I told you earlier not to encourage them,” Akihito muttered, pinching Asami. 

“Can we not talk about sex for two minutes?” Oriya complained. 

“We can’t talk about work, and we have no common hobbies. Except for sex.”

“Sad but true,” Feilong agreed. 

“Argh.”

Akihito started laughing again. 

“Perhaps Oriya is right,” Feilong said. “Let’s eat first. And then talk about sex.”

“Fuck you,” Oriya shouted again. 

“See? You talk about it too,” Asami said calmly. 

Oriya banged his head on the table with a growl. 

Feilong grinned. He knew it wasn’t right teasing Oriya, but it was so much fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Oriya knew a lot about perverts and perversions. He had to, considering what he really did for a living (that moth-eaten existence of his that thrived in the shadows). The way that Feilong moved from one scenario to the other, however, left him perplexed. If he were a paying customer, Oriya probably would end up banning him instead of dealing with the headache of satisfying his demands. 

“How is this even possible?” he complained. “What is the dragon doing in the library?”

Feilong took off the dragon mask. “He likes books.”

“That makes no sense.”

“It’s a fantasy, it doesn’t have to make sense.” He smiled. “It looks like you don’t appreciate all my hard work.”

“I do. I’ve been very impressed with everything you brought, but your shifting between fatasies makes my head hurt.”

“One doesn’t have to be very rigid with such things.” He handed the mask to Oriya. “Besides, I really liked this one.”

“Yes, it is beautiful.” Black, almost the same black as Feilong’s hair, with golden dust spread artfully on its surface. “Very striking.” He gave it back. 

“Also, I really wanted to use this too,” Feilong said, giving him a closed, plain box. 

He opened it carefully. Then he unwrapped the object inside it. Then he almost dropped it. “What is that?”

Fielong covered his ears dramatically. “You’re very lively today, aren’t you? Happy that your self-imposed bondage will be over by dinner time?”

Was Feilong saying something? “Eh?” What was that thing? It looked like a dildo, but he’d never seen anything like it before. Perhaps he took this whole ‘living in the past’ a little too far, and needed to get out more – literaly and figuratively. 

“Oriya?” Feilong poked him. 

“What is that?”

Feilong chuckled. “A dragon-penis-shaped dildo.”

“What? Why? How? Ah!” It was big, and ribbed, and kind of conical and… “You’re not using that on me.”

Feilong gave him a sweet smile. “I never said that. In fact, this was my birthday present to myself, but then you showed up, so I thought this was a better way of using it. So, this dragon comes to the library and he’s being naughty, so the librarian decides to punish him with this.”

If this were a manga he’d have a nosebleed. Oriya pushed the fake glasses up his nose (because all sexy librarians had to have glasses, or so Feilong had claimed). “So, how naughty are we talking about?”

“Maybe he tries to steal a book?”

“That’s unforgivable.”

“I knew you’d understand.” He put the mask back on. “So, now that you caught me stealing what will you do with me?”

“I’ll make you clean that thing first.” He looked at it again. “It is big. Are you sure?”

Feilong took the thing from him. “Why don’t you decide when the time comes?” He heard Feilong laugh from the bathroom. “I like how you inject realism in fantasy.”

Oriya followed the amused sound and hugged Feilong, watching him wash that thing over his shoulder. “If you had cleaned this beforehand, you wouldn’t have to do this now.”

“If you weren’t such a cute cat, making me want to play longer with you than I planned, I would have done it.”

Oriya nuzzled him, letting out a soft purr. Playing the cat had been surprisingly fun. 

“You liked something,” Feilong smirked. “I’m noting that.”

Oriya smiled. The movement of Feilong’s hands was almost hypnotizing. His hands looked delicate but they were strong. His moves were precise and controlled, it was almost like watching a dance. 

When Feilong was finished he turned around, still in Oriya’s arms, and kissed him. Oriya slid to his knees and kissed Feilong’s hands. “Your hands are capable of many things. No, you are capable of many things.” 

Feilong looked at him strangely. “Oriya,” he said fondly. “Stop messing with the script. Sheesh. What will I do with you? And when will you start doing me?”

&*&*

Oriya sat down pretending that he wasn’t feeling tender still. He wouldn’t give Asami the chance to comment on his sex life, if he could help it. “So, how was the trip to the monastery?”

“Great. The Buddha was really impressive.” Akihito grinned. “Sometimes I think everything here is bigger than back home.”

“Surely not everything,” Asami leered. 

Akihito glared at him. “There you go again.”

“What?” 

Asami’s fake-innocent expression reminded him of Muraki’s for a moment. 

“Making everything relate to sex.”

“As if you really mind,” Asami smirked. 

He even had the same not-quite-smile. His eyes were not cold, though, but sparkling with desire.

How could he still miss Muraki? Muraki was a monster, he should be happy he was gone. Oriya felt physically sick. He pushed his thumbnail into the inside of his palm until the feeling passed. 

“Oriya?”

He turned towards Akihito. “Yes?”

“I said, what did you do this morning?”

Oriya blinked. “What did I do? Not much.”

Akihito leaned towards him. “Are you okay? He asked in a low voice. 

“Yes.” Akihito kept staring at him, unconvinced, waiting. “Yes,” he lied, smiling. “It’s giving me a headache thinking that I have so many things to do when I go back home.” 

“Then don’t think about work,” Akihito said. 

“Easy for you to say.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I think about work a lot, seeing that my livelihood depends on it.”

Asami snorted.

“What? I work hard so as not to depend on you, don’t I?”

“Needlessly so,” Asami agreed. 

“There’s nothing wrong in depending on your wealthier partner,” Feilong added, looking at Oriya.

He snorted at the same time as Akihito. They glanced at each other and started laughing. For some reason, he thought that Muraki would approve his lightness of heart. 

&*&*

As usual, Feilong let Oriya make tea. He went to the kitchen, where Jin, Feilong’s cook, and his staff were still having their dinner. “Ah, my apologies. I just wanted to make some tea, but I can come back later.”

“Go ahead,” Jin told him. 

He started heating the water. “Thank you. And thank you for the meal, it was wonderful.”

Jin snorted. “Of course it was. I made it.”

Oriya smiled. “Is there anything I can do to persuade you to join my staff?” He asked. 

“As if I would ever leave Master Liu for you.” And Jin rejected his offer. At some point this had become a tradition between them. It meant nothing, though. If Jin ever accepted Oriya wouldn’t know what to do with him. 

“Well, I had to ask. Again.” For some reason, he didn’t think tea was appropriate for that night. So, something herbal then. He started going through the different herbs and spices. Chamomile was out; too relaxing. But apple was always good, and maybe saffron? And something like orange or bergamot peel? Or both? 

“And I had to refuse. Again.” Jin grinned. “We’ll be playing poker later. You’re welcome to join us.”

“Thank you, I might.” Definitely both. 

“If you do, remember, it’s a Bring Your Own Drink game.”

He had brought some sake just in case. “Will do.” 

“Add some cinnamon too, while you’re at it. Goes well with orange and apple,” Jin suggested.

“Ah, thank you, excellent idea. Clovers too?”

“Maybe one.”

“Thanks.” The water was at the right temperature. Oriya poured it at the teapot, and closed the lid. “Have a nice evening. Thank you.”

Jin waved at him. If only all his interactions with Feilong’s people were like that. 

In the brief time it had taken him to go to the kitchen and start the infusion, Feilong had found a book, and was already absorbed in it. Oriya smiled. He put the tray down, waiting while it finished brewing and watching Feilong reading with a tiny smile. “Is that any good?”

“Yes.” Feilong put the book down. “I’m re-reading War and Peace. It’s quite amusing.”

“I thought it was more of a drama.”

“It’s more like a romance novel. You should read it sometime.” 

“No, I doubt I’ll like it.”

“Your loss. Is the tea ready?” 

“Now it is.” He poured it into the cups and gave Feilong his. 

“Great, thank you. It smells nice.”

He smiled as he sat in the armchair facing Feilong. 

Feilong narrowed his eyes. “You chose to put distance between us. Will I not like this discussion?”

“More like, if I’m near you, there won’t be much of a discussion. So, should we talk about our relationship or your fantasies first?”

Feilong frowned. “Relationship. Let’s get this out of the way.”

Fuck, they had to start from the difficult one. He took a sip. “Oh, this is nice.”

Feilong hit the armrest. “Oriya.”

“What? I don’t know how to start, okay?”

“Then maybe I should start? I love you, but you drive me crazy.”

“So do you.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“You keep treating me like a child. Stop it.”

“If you acted like an adult, then I wouldn’t treat you like that.”

“I am acting like an adult.”

“Doesn’t look like it. And sit on the chair properly.”

Oriya made a face, but stayed cross-legged as he was. 

“There, you’re doing it again,” Feilong shouted.

“So do you,” Oriya shouted back. 

He glared at Feilong and Feilong glared back. Suddenly Feilong sighed. His shoulders slumped. “I don’t mind if you act like a child. I actually think it’s cute. I hate that you are not careful.”

“I am…” Oriya started quietly. 

Feilong threw the cup at him. “No, you aren’t. If you were, you’d had shot Xu instead of risking your life. If you were, you wouldn’t have caught that horrible cold two months ago. If you were, you woudn’t drive me crazy with worry every time you go out. And now you’re all quiet. Great.” Feilong started glaring again. 

Where to start? 

Feilong stood up and walked to his desk. He took out a folder from a drawer and threw it at him. “All these people want you dead. Tao calls it ‘they don’t like you,’ but what does he know? He’s a child.” He sat down, staring outside. “I gave them a warning, but I won’t do anything else. I can’t. I won’t tear Baishe apart because of you. So you will have to take care of yourself.”

“I understand.” He studied the files inside the folder. It was strange to put faces to some of the emotions he felt whenever he visited. “In any case, I will not play Yang Guifei to your Xuanzong.”

Feilong looked up. “Meaning?”

“You know what I mean.” He put the folder down. “You are right to put Baishe before everything else. I will go pack my things.” He stood up. 

Feilong moved fast when he wanted. He blocked his way out. “I didn’t say that.”

“You’re asking me to protect myself against any future attacks, when you know that I’d rather not put myself in that position.”

Feilong pushed him back. “That’s just stupid. You did yesterday.”

“I did it for Akihito.”

“And you use a sword at Kokakurou.”

“To protect my staff.”

“But you won’t raise your sword to protect yourself?”

“Well, it might happen because of my training, but…” what if he killed someone? Even someone who wanted him dead? That was against everything he believed in.

Feilong shoved him down on the chair. “You’re mine,” Feilong shouted. “Protect my property.”When Feilong put it like that… Oriya blinked in shock, and wondered what he looked like because Feilong stopped pushing him, and hugged him instead. “And that’s why I call you an idiot.”

“Why?”

“Because you look like you don’t understand the simplest things.”

“But if you know I’m yours, why do you want to tie me down?”

“Who’s mixing discussions now?” Feilong chuckled and sat on the floor, putting his hands on Oriya’s knees. “You idiot, my idiot, will you protect yourself for my sake?”

Well, if he was determined to live for Feilong, he supposed he could do that too. “I will only defend myself,” he said.

“Good. That’s all I’m asking.” He smiled. “Feel free to teach them a lesson if they do go after you.” Feilong pushed Oriya’s knees apart. He slid his hand on his thigh. 

Oriya pushed it away. “We’re not done talking.”

“Fine.” Feilong moved back, his expression shifting from a pout to a grin in a second. “Fuck.” He raised his hand, showing Oriya where a cup shard had cut him. 

Oriya stood up. “Don’t move.” He came back with anticeptic, plasters and bandages. He sat next to Feilong and started cleaning the wound. “It’s smaller than I thought.”

“I should hope so.”

He decided on a plaster, as it was not that big a cut. “There, all done,” he said, kissing the covered wound. 

He started gathering the other broken pieces. “Let me clean this up, and then you can move.”

Feilong frowned. Then he shook his head. Oriya was grateful that he changed his mind about asking him why he held his life in such little regard. He had no desire to talk or think about the hell that waited for him at the end of the road. 

“So, we are still in a relationship,” Feilong said slowly. 

“Unless there is a danger of you really facing a rebellion like Xuanzong did. I won’t be the reason for your downfall.”

“I’ve been able to deal with rebels in the past. I will deal with them in the future.”

“I’m glad.” Oriya smiled. “I’d hate for us to break up for reasons other than personal.”

“That makes two of us. I’ll try not to treat you like a child from now on.”

“And you’ll fail, the same way that I’ll keep failing you.” Oriya sat next to him. Their knees touched. “But that’s alright, as long as we keep moving forward, and trying to do better next time, right?”

Feilong stroked his cheek. “Is that what you’re trying to do? Is that why you let me tie you up, even though you didn’t like it? You could have said no. You could have stopped the scenes. At any time. I told you that.” 

“Yes, you did. But you wanted it. And you looked like you needed it.”

“And you’ll give me what I need, or what I want, regardless of what you think of it?”

“If I know what you want, or what you need, then yes. I will.”

Feilong stared at him. He let out a soft breath. “Ah, Oriya. That’s… excessive.”

Oriya shrugged. So what if it was? That’s who he was. He decided to change the discussion. “I didn’t mind it all. Tying my hands, that was alright with me. Immobilizing me? Not so much.” 

“Alright. Was that something you would try again or…”

“Never.” He shivered. “It’s bad enough that I feel trapped by my life. To be physically bound to the point that I couldn’t move? It was horrible.”

“I see. I’m sorry. But you should have said something…”

“Not when you were so excited about it.”

Feilong sighed. “Still, it was stupid to put up with it just for my sake. If we ever play such games again, you will tell me when you hate something.” He kissed him. “You shouldn’t endure sex; you should enjoy it.” Feilong chuckled. “My, I have grown.”

“Yes, you have,” Oriya said. “Here’s a treat for you,” he said, taking a small candy out of pocket. 

“What am I? A pet?” Nevertheless, Feilong took it, unwrapped it, and put it in his mouth. “Orange caramel. Nice. Thanks.” He grinned. “I’m afraid I did like it, though. You looked so gorgeous.”

“As I said, you can tie my hands, if you want.”

“Your legs?”

“I need to think about that.”

“Noted. What about role-playing?” 

“Why not, but maybe you can stick to one scenario at the time?” Oriya blushed. “I liked you in a skirt.”

Feilong grinned. “I have great legs.” Feilong nudged him. 

“You do.” He started feeling aroused just thinking of Feilong in his tiny excuse of a skirt that didn’t cover much. And that lacy undergarment. “Did you like wearing one?”

Feilong laughed. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have worn it.”

“Ah.”

“I liked you in glasses,” Feilong said. “I’m definitely keen on seeing sexy librarian Oriya again.”

“But maybe without that dreadful thing?”

“What dre… Ah, the dragon penis dildo.”

Oriya felt his cheeks grow warmer. “That.”

“You didn’t even try it, how can you have such a strong opinion about it?”

“I was scared it hurt you.”

“It hurt in all the good ways. Besides, you were very thorough in preparing me.” Feilong winked. “Considering how you like it rough every now and then, I think you should give it a try too.”

“Erm… Let me think about that too.” No, no, no. 

“And you liked playing the cat, but that was because it was an extended cuddle session.” 

“What’s wrong with cuddling?”

“Nothing, but it’s good to have sex afterwards. You went straight to sleep.”

“I was tired. And it was in character; cats nap a lot.”

“Yes, keep telling yourself that. You didn’t have a nap, you had a proper sleep.” Feilong’s teasing expression changed to tender. “You look cute when you rest.”

“You’re the only person to ever call me cute.”

“Well, I think you are, and my opinion is the only one that matters.”

“True.”

“Anything else I should know?”

“Yes. Corporal punishments. Or discipline of any kind. Never again.”

“Not even when you’re being a brat?”

Oriya glared at him. “Next time you feel the need to beat me, we’ll spar. I’m not letting you hit me again.”

“Not even a little spanking?” Feilong asked iwith fake innocence.

“Not even with a flower.” Oriya stared at him seriously. “If you dare, I will break your arm.”

“That’s….”

“A warning.”

“You’re serious.” Feilong’s eyes widened. He swallowed. “It’s kind of hot. Were you aware that you growled just now? Seriously hot.” 

Oriya looked away. He hadn’t meant to… 

Feilong leaned against him. “Stop thinking.” He kissed him deeply until Oriya forgot what he’d been ashamed about. “Better,” Feilong said, licking his lips. He stood up. “Bed?”

“Too far,” he said, grabbing and pulling Feilong down.

Feilong laughed, wrapping his hands around Oriya’s neck. “I do love you. You impatient, hungry, you.” He let go, fell on the floor, spread his arms and closed his eyes. “You know I’m yours. Feast on me.” 

&*&*

When Oriya finally arrived home and started unpacking, he found that Feilong had put a copy of War and Peace in his suitcase. With a hand-written note instead of a bookmark. 

‘Live a little. Read some more.’

Feilong was such a bookworm. No wonder he fantasized of librarians. Oriya would need to think of scenarios to please him. But until then, he could call him.


End file.
